


The Naga Next Door

by Mothboyerotica



Series: My Hot Monster Polycule [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual, Erotic Hypnosis, M/M, Monster Boys, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Teratophilia, soft hypnosis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: A busy young fawn lives next to a strange, albeit very attractive, naga and his multiple roommates. Fun ensues.Literally just some backstory so I can make my original characters make out. Also featuring the couple from Vampires Use Grindr?





	1. Chapter 1

Jack knew about the guy next door. He knew that he lived in a spacious condo with a circulating host of roommates and partners. In the month since he’d moved in, he had seen at least ten come and go. Some stayed for a night. Some a couple days. A few had been staying there since before he even arrived. It was... a weird kind of living space, but he was not one to judge.    
  
Jack had only met the tenant twice. Once, when he stepped into the complex’s garden for a cigarette, the fawn spotted him on his balcony. Or rather, he was spotted. Chiron had called down to him to say hello. He was a naga, tail draped over the floor or the balcony. If he stretched out, he could have scooped Jack up easily. Thankfully, he didn’t. He wore nothing but a thin blue robe that accented his bright blue eyes. Long, dark hair was twisted into a braid over his shoulder.    
  
The interaction was... nice. Until Chiron was called back inside by a female voice. Jack did his best to shake off a jealous blush. Of course he was straight. No one that attractive would bother showing interest in him.    
  
Round two. There was definitely interest. Jack was getting his mail when he felt a hand brush his shoulder. He turned with a start to see Chiron grinning at him. 

“Hey,” said the naga. “We’ve been neighbours for what, like three weeks? A month? I feel like I never see you.”

“I work nights,” Jack replied, smiling back. “Makes making friends kind of hard.” 

“Where do you work?” he asked. Jack scooted our of the way to let the other into his mailbox. But Chiron seemed to have no interest in that. His eyes were fixed intently on the fawn, looking him over with… appreciation? Attraction? Jack couldn’t place it. 

“Midnight shift at a coffee shop. Open 24/7. It’s kinda shit, but pays pretty well. Might be up for a management position in a few weeks.”

“Congrats!” Chiron said enthusiastically. He placed a hand on the other’s shoulder gently. Jack felt himself blush. “You ever get a night off?” 

“Um… y-yeah, for sure. I get Saturdays off.” 

“Okay, great. I’m having a get together this Saturday with a few friends. Here’s my number,” He handed Jack a slip of paper. That was pre-prepared wasn’t it? That had to mean something. “Text me if you can make it. Or if you need anything, of course.” The naga smiled widely, showing off a few sharp, gleaming incisors. “If your busy schedule allows, I’d love for you to come by.” Jack nodded, eyes wide. 

“Yeah, I- wow, this is so kind of you. Yeah I’ll try to make it for sure!” Fuck, that was too eager. “I mean, I’ll do my best.” Chiron chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Let me know either way. I hope we can become good friends.” 

“Me too.”

Which led him to tonight. Standing at his door, mustering up the courage to walk the five feet over to Chiron’s place. He had changed his shirt four times, taken two showers, styled his hair three different ways. It was now or never. 

Jack took the plunge, sucking in a breath before exiting and knocking on Chiron’s door. It was answered by a short woman with dark hair and bright red eyes. 

“Oh! Hi, you’re one of his… roommates,” Jack stammered. “I-I brought you guys some wine. I hope that’s okay.”

The woman grinned kindly and took the bottle. 

“Jack, right? Yes that’s so sweet of you! Chiron’s been telling us all night about his new friend. Come on in, don’t be shy.” 

_ He’s been talking about me?  _ Jack thought. He stepped over the threshold and followed the woman inside. The condo was lit with candles. It was warm and stylishly decorated. Cloth wall hangings, little decorative vases and ornaments on shelves. 

“I’m Geri,” said the women. “Bathroom is there. Bedrooms through there. And here,” they reached an adjoined kitchen and living area. “Here is the party.” The place was cozy. A huge sectional couch was in the living room with piles of pillows and blankets on the floor. A television screen was playing some 90s rerun. Geri went to the counter in the kitchen to open the wine. “Chiron, your friend is here,” she called. 

The naga lifted his head. He’d been engaged in some deep conversation with a young man, but at the sight of Jack, his face broke into an excited smile. 

“You made it!” He navigated over the pillows easily and pulled Jack into a hug. 

“Yeah! I mean I said I would.”

“I know, but I was worried you’d bail,” Chiron said, pulling back to look the fawn over. “You look amazing.” 

“And he brought wine,” Geri chimed, passing a glass to each of them. “You’ve got good taste, Chi.” Jack laughed, ducking his head. 

“God, you guys are all too nice,” he said. 

“You have no idea,” Chiron said. “Here, let me introduce you around.” 

In a moment, Jack was swept off his feet. He met the three others living in Chiron’s condo: Geri, Pat, and Nicholas. His ex-boyfriend Adrian was also there with a new boyfriend, Cory. For a moment, Jack felt a sting of jealousy. But then, of course, the exes were absolutely civil and kind to one another. Cory and Adrian were delightful. Jack was immediately put at ease. 

The evening was spent in pleasant, engaging conversation. Jack learned about Pat’s graduate studies and Cory’s job as an elementary school teacher. The group was… perfect. He never once felt out of place. And Chiron was at his side the entire night, pouring his wine, resting his hand on his knee. It was… it was so nice. 

“Cory and I are gonna head home,” Adrian said, late into the night. “We’ve got brunch plans with my brother in the morning.”

“Oh, boo!” Chiron wailed, throwing a pillow at the pair. “Well fine then. Have some mimosas for me.”

“We will,” Adrian laughed. “Don’t stay up too late, guys.”

“We won’t,” Jack chimed. He was feeling a bit bleary from the wine, but ever cheerful. “It was so nice to meet you guys. We should hang out again.” 

“For sure,” Cory said with a grin. “Chi will give you my number.” 

The couple left. Pat was gently snoring in Nick’s lap. Conversation continued for a few more minutes until Geri pulled her roommates to their feet, insisting Nicholas take a shower before bed. 

“You guys go to bed soon,” she called over her shoulder. “Chiron…” She turned and met his eyes. Something unspoken passed between them. The naga just chuckled and shook his head. 

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Mm hm.”

And then they were alone. 

Jack was resting comfortably in Chiron’s coils on the bed of pillows. He gently ran a finger over the scales, marveling in the way his scales caught the light. 

“Are you glad you came?” Chiron asked. “Did you like them?”

“They were great,” Jack sighed. “Everyone was so nice… Adrian was just- wow. You know? And your roommates are awesome.” He paused, chewing his lip. “Hey, Chiron?”

“Yeah?”

“Are they  _ just  _ your roommates?” He blinked and looked over at the other. “I mean, you all seem really close. And there’s nothing wrong with it, I’m just-“

“You’re just curious.” Chiron chuckled and lifted the tip of his tail to stroke Jack’s cheek.“They’re my lovers, in a sense. They come and go when they please, using my space and my body as they like. Staying here is a kind of… release for them.” He paused. “They find me in a variety of ways. I help them unload their troubles, help them relax and let go of the outside world for a while.” Jack was blushing. The fawn nodded his understanding, but he was still a bit confused. 

“So you all just like, fuck each other?” he asked. “Sorry, that was blunt. But like, do you?” Chiron laughed outright at that. His tail curled a bit tighter around Jack’s body in a comforting squeeze. 

“Fucking is part of it, darling. I’ve got other ways of helping people  _ relax _ .” He shrugged lightly. “I’m skilled with my hands, massaging people. And I’ve got access to a bit of magic that intrigues a lot of people.” 

“You mean the hypnosis, right?” Jack asked, relaxing into the other’s warm grasp. “I know you can do it. And Adrian too, right?” Chiron nodded. 

“And Geri, to an extent. But I’m the best at it, believe me.” Jack snickered at that, earning another squeeze. “My roommates like a certain lifestyle. Pat and Nick want nothing more than to just… submit for a while. And Geri likes a balance. She and I have some good fun… My point is, I have a lot of love to give, Jack. How do you feel about that?”

“I mean, when I… first met you, I thought you were straight and I didn’t stand a chance with you. But I guess knowing that is a comfort. And I mean, I think it’s… it’s kinda hot, you know?” He laughed nervously. “The whole thing… I have to admit, being hypnotized sounds like fun. But doing anything with you sounds fun.” 

“Oh yeah?” Chiron smirked and crept a little closer over the pillows. “So if I kissed you, would that be fun?”

“I-I mean yeah! Yes. It would be.” Jack met the other’s eyes and smiled nervously. He took a breath, then leaned in, catching the other’s mouth. Chiron pulled him close, slipping his tongue into Jack’s mouth. The tail wove around Jack’s legs, holding him gently. Jack let out a soft moan and twisted his fingers into Chiron’s hair. This was nice. This was good. It had been so long… 

“Could you do it now?” Jack asked, eyes wide. He was still so close to the other’s mouth.. “The hypnosis thing? Would you?” Chiron grinned. 

“I could, little fawn… but I won’t. Not tonight.” Jack made a noise of protest. “You’re drunk. Believe me, it’s easier, and better, when you’re sober.” He kissed the fawn again tenderly, cupping his cheek. “This’ll give you some time to think it over properly. If this is what you really want… But you should know, Jack? I really want you.” His eyes glinted in the dying candlelight and Jack felt something go through him. He shivered. “I want you very much.”

“I want you too,” Jack murmured, trying to hold onto the second of bliss he’d felt. “But I understand… When can I see you again?” 

“Give it a few days,” Chiron purred. “Then text me. Let me know if you’re completely infatuated with me yet.” Jack snorted and gave the other a playful shove.

“You’re cocky, aren’t you? You think after one night of kissing, I’m going to fall madly in love with you?”

“No. But I know you’ll fall in love with what you  _ know  _ is to come when you return to me.” There was that glint again. That tremble. “Let’s see how long you can stay away, little fawn. Until your curiosity gets the best of you. Or maybe your attraction to me will die when the sun rises. Who knows?” 

“I highly doubt that. The more likely thing is I’ll be pissed at you for not fucking me tonight.” 

“You’ll get over it,” Chiron said mildly. He gave the fawn another squeeze. “Do you think you’re in control of your faculties enough to get to your door? Or would you like me to carry you?” Jack almost let out another whine. He wanted nothing more than to stay snuggled up in the naga’s coils until the morning. But if they were to play a game, then he supposed this was the first rule. 

“If I lied and said I was too drunk to walk, would you still carry me?” He grinned peevishly, playing with a few strands of Chiron’s hair. The naga laughed and smacked his hand. 

“Yes I would. Because I’m a nice person.” 

“Good. Then I’m a liar.”


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens a few days after the party? Sex. Sex happens.

After Chiron carried him to his door, Jack got ready for bed with a smug confidence. As if he’d fall in love with the cocky bastard after one night. Even with the promise of massages and mind control. Sure, he was curious, but it wouldn’t ruin his week. He was certain of that.  
  
As it turned out, he was wrong.  
  
Reminders of Chiron seemed to be everywhere. The logo for his favourite restaurant. The programming on television. The newspaper articles he read. Little words jumped out at him here and there. Submit your tax returns. Obey the rules of the road. By the end of the next day, his mind was occupied with imagining what their next meeting would be like. What it would feel like. How hot it would be. So, like any professional researcher, he turned to the internet.  
  
There were forums online, both of monsters offering their services and others, lots of humans, begging for them. Some offering money, some treating it like a hookup. And there was plenty of fiction on the subject. He started with the basics. What can nagas do? How does it feel? Then he went more personal. The intimate encounters, the erotica, and the straight up porn. For a solid three days, the subject was on his mind. But that didn’t mean he was obsessed with his neighbor. They would see each other passing by, exchanging a polite wave and a hello and Jack remained cool and collected all the while. It didn’t matter that he masturbated as soon as he got a moment to himself, thinking about all the things they would do together. That didn’t mean anything.  
  
He just had to stay away for another day or two. That would show him. He had lunch with Cory from the party the next day, eager to chat about his work. That would get his mind off of things. And it did for a while. Cory was a fascinating and charming guy. But eventually he had to breach the subject.  
  
“So you and Adrian have been together for a while, yeah?” Jack said, taking a sip of his coffee. His knee was bouncing and it was pretty inherently obvious he hadn’t been getting much sleep.  
  
“Yeah we have,” Cory replied with a grin. “It’s been great. He and Chiron used to date. Now they just kinda see each other as friends and like, hook up buddies. But they’re both great guys.”  
  
”Yeah,” Jack said with a nod. “Yeah they are... So I’ve been wondering. Uh, Chi has expressed some interest in him and me maybe... hanging out together. And he told me to take a few days to think it over, and like, I know I like him. I’m just kind of curious about the whole... you know.”  
  
”The hypnosis thing?” Cory chuckled. “Yeah, I mean, he and Adri can both do it. Their styles are pretty different, but like, both are effective. Chiron’s only taken me down twice. But with Adrian, it was one of the things that attracted me most to him when we first met. Like, sexual-wise. Of course I liked him because he was funny, smart, kind and stuff, but he demonstrated how easy it was for him on a stranger and I just... wanted that to be me. There’s something really hot about giving up control like that. And then, he and I share a lot of kinks, so it just worked out really well.”  
  
”And... what does it feel like?” Jack leaned forward a bit in his chair.  
  
“Well, like I said, they both do it differently. The general vibe of being in a trance is just... like intense zoning out. It’s hard to explain. Have you ever tried any of the self hypnosis videos online?”  
  
”Yeah, but none of them worked for me,” Jack said with a shrug. “Does that mean it’s not possible for me?”  
  
”I dunno, man. I think regardless of what happens, he’s going to show you a good time. Just don’t think about it too much. Let your body lead you.” Cory grinned and patted the fawn on his shoulder. “You’ll be fine. And if it doesn’t work out, you’ve made a good friend with him and the rest of the gang.”  
  
“You’re right,” Jack sighed. “I just... can’t stop thinking about him. And you can’t tell him I told you that! He’ll just do that smug little grin of his.”  
  
“I know the one,” Cory chuckled. He waved their server over for the bill. “But really, Jack, don’t worry. I think you’ll be okay. Chiron can put Adrian under. If he can do that, he can probably do anything.”  
  
By the time he got home, Jack was sure he knew what to do. He marched up to his neighbor’s door and knocked confidently, not allowing himself a moment to back out. An elf answered.  
  
“Oh, hey Pat. Is Chiron home?” He felt like he was vibrating in his shoes and forced himself to calm down.  
  
“Yeah, Jack, he’s just in his room. C’mon in.” Pat led him inside to the living room and invited him to sit down on the couch. “Chi! Jack’s here!” He called in through a closed door to the left. A moment later, Chiron emerged, wearing a loose fitting T-shirt.  
  
“Jack, darling! I wasn’t expecting you,” he said, smiling. There was a playful glint to his eye. No doubt he’d been expecting him for days. “What brings you to our humble home?”  
  
”Can we talk privately?” Jack asked, standing up. He realized, not for the first time, how tall Chiron was in comparison to himself. Taller and... bigger. More muscles. No doubt more strength. He gulped.  
  
“Of course. Come on into my room.” He ushered the fawn into a well-sized bedroom with huge windows letting in the sunlight. Plants hung from the ceiling and sat on nearly every flat surface. Immediately what Jack noticed was the heat. Granted, with the snake blood in him, Chiron probably needed a couple extra heaters. Jack removed his coat until he stood in his tank top. “What’s on your mind, little fawn?”  
  
“I- I’m ready,” said Jack. “I came back because I’m ready.”  
  
”Ready for what?” The naga asked. He slithered over the pillow-covered floor and sat down, curling his tail around himself. There was a playful little smirk on his lips. He was going to make Jack say it. This was part of the game for him. The initial surrender.  
  
“I- I want to have sex with you,” Jack said, face flushing. “And I want you to hypnotize me. There, I said it.”  
  
”You said it,” Chiron repeated with a nod. “But you didn’t ask.”  
  
”What?”  
  
”You didn’t ask me nicely. Not to fuck you, or to hypnotize you. You just stated a desire. That doesn’t mean anything except that you’re a horny little thing.” He beckoned the fawn to take a seat across from him. “Try again.” Jack’s cheeks were hot. Of course this wasn’t outright humiliation, but it was frustrating. He took the offered seat, crossing his legs on the bed of pillows.

“I was wondering… if you’re still interested, if we could- if we could have sex. And if you could hypnotize me.” The naga looked at him expectantly. Jack grimaced. “Please, Chiron.” His face broke into a wide, proud grin.

“There now. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Jack glared at him, trying to suppress a smile. The tip of Chiron’s tail snaked out and nudged playfully at Jack’s furry legs. “All you had to do was ask.”

“So… is that a yes?” Jack asked, heart pounding.

“It’s a yes… if you tell me this truthfully. Did you really go four days without thinking of me once?” His tail came to rest on Jack’s thigh. “Tell me the truth." 

“I… no. No, I- I thought about this constantly,” he admitted, casting his eyes down. “Keeping my distance this long was… hard.” The tip of Chiron’s tail gently lifted Jack’s face, brought their eyes together. The naga was grinning warmly.

“There’s no shame in that at all, pet,” he purred. “You’re with me now. Now, all you need to do is _relax.”_ His voice shifted on the last word. It was strange. It resonated deeply with Jack, struck him profoundly to his core.

“What did you-“

 _“Hush, little one,”_ the naga whispered. His tail slowly began to coil around the other, wrapping him up. _“You’re with me now, hm? Jusssst relax. Look at me.”_ Jack was still grappling with the effect of Chiron’s voice when the command came. He locked eyes with the other and watched as slow, easy rings of colour came into view, glowing softly.

“How are you-“

 _“Ssssink, little fawn.”_ His coils began to gently squeeze and massage Jack’s body. He felt an urge to lean in, to get closer. Chiron obliged, lifting his small form easily into what would have been his lap. _“It’s much nicer like this, isn’t it? Looking into my eyes like a good boy. Feel the tension leave your body, Jack. Don’t think too hard. Don’t think at all. Just look into my eyes.”_ The display was dizzying, dazzling, and the shifting patterns were speeding up. It was too much to take in, a kind of sweet, inescapable sensory overload. Jack felt his body go slack within the coils. His face softened as his eyes reflected the glowing, swirling spirals.

Chiron was right. It was easy not to think. A smile spread over Jack’s lips when he came to that realization. Something clicked in him. Something let go. He surrendered. 

 _“Good boy,”_ Chiron purred. Jack’s neck was too relaxed to support his head, so keeping eye contact was becoming a struggle. The naga cupped his chin in his hand and pulled him into a kiss. _“It’s so easy, Jack. Easy to let go… to float. Listen. To obey.”_ Jack shivered slightly and nodded his head. His mouth hung open as he stared, entranced into the other’s eyes. Chiron undid the fawn’s pants, sliding them down over his legs. His cock stood at half mast, growing harder by the moment. _“What a handsome thing you are,”_ the naga cooed. _“Already hard for me.”_ The tip of his tail curled around the base of Jack’s cock and gave it a gentle squeeze. Jack gasped as the tail slowly began to jerk him off. _“Tell me what you want, little fawn,”_ Chiron said softly.

“Want… you to fuck me,” he replied slowly, grinning as his head lolled to the side. “Want to be… hypnotized.” Chiron laughed and stroked his cheek. 

 _“You already are hypnotized, pet,”_ he said. Jack’s eyes widened at the realization. Chiron nodded. _“You’re already completely under my control.”_  

“Nn… Nuh uh,” Jack protested, furrowing his brow. “I’m- I’m fine. You aren’t-“

 _“Sleep,”_ the naga commanded, softly but firmly. Jack tried to say something, but as soon as the word registered in his mind, his eyes fell closed. It wasn’t quite sleep in the conventional sense. He was still aware of everything around him. But he couldn’t see the colours any more. Part of him ached for them. Ached to look deep into the naga’s eyes. _“You’re hypnotized, Jack. You’re in a deep, sweet trance. Say it.”_

“I’m hypnotized,” he mumbled, the words coming out of his mouth slowly. “In… trance." 

 _“Good pet,”_ Chiron’s tail gave his cock a gentle squeeze, making the sleeping fawn moan softly. _“You’re under my control, Jack. In this state, you would do anything for me, wouldn’t you?”_

“Yes,” he whispered. The pressure on his cock quickened slightly, a reward for doing what he was told.

 _“Good boy. Beautiful boy,”_ the naga said, stroking his hair. _“You love what I can do to you, don’t you? You love this feeling… floating, weightless in my grasp. Completely pliant for me. Completely open, completely blank. It’s so good not to think, Jack. It’s good to listen. It’s good to obey.”_

“Good to obey,” he repeated softly. He felt the coils maneuvering him, leaning him back into the pile of cushions.

 _“Ssssubmit to me,”_ Chiron whispered. _“Open your eyes, Jack. Look at me.”_ He obeyed, still deep in trance. The coils propped his head up so he could see Chiron seated between his legs. He leaned down and took the fawn’s cock into his mouth. Jack let out a soft gasp as the naga worked his mouth expertly over his length. The coils shifted beneath him, pushing his legs further apart. Jack’s eyes were glassy and full of lust. His hips thrusted slowly into Chiron’s mouth as he let out a soft whine. The naga moaned around his length and pulled his mouth off, grinning widely at the fawn. _“You want to come, don’t you Jack?”_ He nodded, head lolling as he did. But Chiron wanted words.

“Yes,” he moaned. “Please, Chiron.”

 _“Yes, what? Please what?”_ the naga asked, unsheathing his own cock. Jack’s eyes widened as Chiron’s eyes pulsed. He could almost hear the beat of each shift, each new colour brought a new wave of pleasure. 

“Please, master,” he gasped. “Please let me come… let me come for you! Love you, praise you, obey you, please master!” Chiron grinned. Now how could he say no to that? His coils turned the fawn over and he pulled him back into his lap.

 _“Relax, little one,”_ he murmured against Jack’s neck. Slowly, he lowered the fawn’s ass down onto his cock. Jack cried out. _“Relax.”_ Slowly, the tip went in, then a little further. Jack’s body was limp. He wasn’t big enough to take it all, but Chiron was able to go fairly deep. He thrust in and out slowly, gently. Jack was whimpering as his prostate was stimulated. It felt fucking amazing. Floating in the haze, leaking precum, riding the edge of complete blissful abandon.

 _“So tight… So good for me,”_ Chiron purred, kissing his neck. _“Ready to come?”_ Jack let out a choked noise of assent. Words were lost for him, just out of his reach. Chiron pumped the fawn’s length with his hand as he thrust. _“Come for me,”_ he commanded. And Jack did, crying out loudly. Chiron rutted inside his ass, coming just as hard, biting down with as much restraint as he could on Jack’s shoulder. The fawn panted, nearly falling over. Chiron’s coils supported him, gently lowering him down to the pillows. The naga pulled out, breathing heavily. Jack looked up at him, his eyes blank and glassy, mouth pulled wide into a drooling grin. _“You are just too sweet,”_ he sighed. He leaned down, lying next to the other and stroking his side gently. _“Start waking up for me, Jack. Nice and slow coming out of your trance. Let awareness come back to you.”_

Jack blinked slowly. The goofy smile faded into a more genuine one as he regained his faculties. He turned onto his side to look at Chiron properly. 

“Was I… okay?” he asked softly. Chiron smiled and kissed him tenderly.

“You were perfect, love. How was it for you?” Jack let out a breathless laugh.

“Amazing. It felt amazing. God, my body feels so good… my ass might be a bit sore but you got knots out of me I didn’t know I had. And just… letting go like that was so nice, Chi, I didn’t know how stressed I was until you took it away! Thank you, Chiron, thank you so-”

“Hey, no need to thank me,” Chiron chided softly. “I like you praising and pleading when you’re under, but right now? This was a pleasure. Not a favour for either of us. You are a beautiful lover. You don’t owe me your thanks. Maybe just another kiss if you feel so inclined.” Jack grinned and complied, wrapping his arms around the naga as he kissed him.

“Could I… stay here with you tonight?” Jack asked.

“My darling, you only needed to ask.”  



End file.
